What Happens In Paris
by Project324B21
Summary: Piper takes Alex up on her offer, resulting in her on Alex's floor, in Paris. AU, Vauseman! WARNING: Contains smut! Sequel to The Mile High Club, read that first!


A/N: Here is the promised sequel to Mile High Club. Thank you guys for the awesome feed back on that story!

**Warning: Heavy smut.**

* * *

Paris is lovely. The sights are beautiful, the food is delicious, the accents are so cool. She had spent the last week running around the city with Polly and Pete, seeing everything Paris had to offer. They had gone to see the Eiffel Tower twice, because the view from the top, was amazing. Every morning, Piper gotten up at the crack of dawn, not wanting to miss out on her day, and went for a run. Running was one of her favorite pass times. She always felt she had started the day right after a morning run, and an apple. You know what they say, an apple a day, keeps the doctor away. Piper had also indulged in quite a bit of shopping while in Paris. Of course, no one could really blame her, the shops in Paris were so unique and the fashion there, is on point. Piper was having the time of her life, and even while she was running around without a care in the world, her mind kept floating back to a certain raven haired beauty. The same raven haired beauty that seduced her on a plane and proceeded to give Piper her number for a booty call.

Piper had told Polly and Pete that she hooked up with a girl on the plane and liked it. Pete starting cracking lesbian jokes at every possible moment after that, while Polly and Piper had a serious conversation about Pipers sexuality. Piper refuses to put a label on herself. So she likes guys, and she liked sex with one woman, and maybe she would like sex with another, but who knows. As far as Piper is concerned, she is a person who likes hot people, and that is exactly what she told Polly. Polly accepted it immediately, then began to pry for details about the sex, which Piper gave, blushing like a school girl the whole time. Piper had considered calling Alex many times. Sure, the girl was frustratingly cocky at times, but Piper was drawn to her for some reason. She was like a moth to a flame. She had fought off all urges to call though, by running around the city, with Polly and Pete, as much as she could. Now though, they had gone on a date and that left Piper alone, sitting in the hotel room, with nothing but her thoughts.

Piper stared at Alex's contact in her phone, mentally debating whether she should call her not. Eventually, telling herself that you only live once, she pushing the green phone button by Alex's name and holds the phone up to her ear. Her leg bounces up and down nervously as she listens to the ringing coming from the phone. After what seems like a life time to Piper, the ringing seizes.

"Hello?" A raspy voice travels through the voice. A shiver makes it's way down Piper's spine at hearing that deep husky voice. "Hello?" Shit! Piper mentally kicks herself. She was too deep thinking about that voice to answer.

"Ummm, hi." Damn my nerves! Piper curses herself. "Who is this?" Alex asks, confusion clear in her voice. "Oh, umm, it's Piper." She responds. "From the plane." Piper adds, just incase she forgot about her. A deep chuckle makes it's way to Pipers ears. "Well I don't know any other Pipers." Alex laughs. "So, you call to take me up on my offer?" Alex's voice goes from playful to seductive is seconds. Piper blushes at the knowing sound in Alex's voice. "Uh, yeah, I did actually." Piper murmurs nervously. "Okay, first, chill out, you sound like you are calling to turn yourself into the police. Second, where is your hotel? I'll come get you."

Piper tells her the name of the hotel and Alex promises to be there in about twenty minutes. They bid their goodbyes and Piper immediately runs to her suitcase to search for something to wear other than the gray sweats she was wearing now. Finally settling on a black sundress and some black flats to go with it, she rushes to the bathroom and applies light make up, and leaves her shoulder length hair down. She sprays some perfume on and looks herself over in the mirror, she almost laughs at how nervous she looks. She scrambles over to wear her phone is after seeing it light up.

**1** **New Message**

**Alex:** **_Get your hot ass down here before I leave ;)_**

Piper rolls her eyes and grabs her purse, walking out of the hotel room and out into the lobby. She takes a minute to collect herself before walking out the front door. She spots Alex almost immediately. Her beautiful black hair is lightly curled and her body is covered in a blue dress that matches the blue streaks that adorn her hair. Piper licks her lips at the sight of her and walks over to the dark headed girl. "What? You're not going to stare at my tits for an hour this time? I'm offended. I thought they looked good today." Alex places a hand over her heart in mock hurt. Piper rolls her eyes as Alex gets in the drivers side of the black car, that Piper just noticed. Piper follows suit and gets in the passenger side. Piper had made herself a promise to not embarrass herself today. That promise flew out the window when her bare legs made contact with the hot leather of the seat.

"Shit!" Piper hisses. "That's hot!" Piper lifts her legs up rubbing the hurt area, all the while, glaring at a laughing Alex. "It's not funny." Piper protests. "Oh, but it is." Alex retorts. "Dont worry, I'll make you feel good later." Piper's cheeks flush as Alex looks her up and down, humming in approval, before starting the car and pulling off. "What's wrong Pipes? Have I got you all flustered?" Alex teases. "You're an asshole." Piper points out. "And proud of it baby." Alex laughs. Piper shakes her head at this frustrating woman. They sit in comfortable silence for the rest of the drive. Piper props her head up on her hand and watches the city that passes by in admiration. Alex eventually pulls up in front of a very tall building. They both get out of the car and walk up to the doors.

"Evening ." The doorman says while opening holding the door open for them. Alex nods at him as they walk pass, into the lobby. Alex grabs Pipers hand and leads them to the elevator. Piper looks around the place in awe of it's beauty. The elevator dings and its doors open, allowing Alex and Piper to step into them. Alex pushes the P button and smiles at Piper as the elevator starts moving. When they are on her floor, Alex pulls Piper to her door. Alex unlocks the door and swings it open. "Welcome to my humble abode." Alex says while gesturing for Piper to go in. Piper steps though the threshold and looks around in awe. Alex's place is gorgeous. Piper walks over to a bookshelf and runs her fingers over the spines of the books. Most of them looking very worn. She then turns around and gasps at the huge window that has a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. "Wow." Piper murmurs walking over to the window.

"It's a great view, huh kid?" Alex says snapping Piper out of her trance. "It's beautiful." She replies. Alex walks up behind Piper and moves her hair over one shoulder, leans down to start placing wet kisses up and down Piper's neck. Piper's eyes flutter at the feeling, leaning her head back on Alex's shoulder to give her more room. Alex finds Piper's pulse point and lightly bites down on it, making Piper let out a small moan. Alex sucks the sensitive skin in her mouth, marking her. "Really? Another hickey?" Piper complains through her moans. "Don't act like you don't like it." Alex turns her around and presses her against the window. "You know the great thing about this window?" Alex husks in her ear. "Hmmm?" Piper hums in reply. "We can see out, but no one can see in." Alex says and lightly nips at her earlobe. Alex reaches down to the bottom of Piper's dress and pulls it up and over her head. Piper watches as Alex tosses her dress on the floor before stopping to admire Pipers red lace bra and panties. Alex presses herself against Piper again before tangling her hand in her hair and crashing their lips together.

Piper moans as their lips meet and moves her hands to grab onto Alex's hips. Alex pushes her tongue into Piper's mouth, smirking at the moan it causes. Alex pulls back and lightly bites at Pipers bottom lip. "Still don't like girls Piper?" Alex teases. "I like you." Piper replies while pulling on the fabric of Alex's dress. Alex smirks and allows Piper to take her dress off of her. "Do you? Oh, I couldn't tell." Is Alex's sarcastic reply. "How is it that I want to fuck your brains out, but I also want to light you on fire and watch you burn?" Piper whispers before pulling Alex to her so she could kiss her. "Just think of it this way, if you light me on fire, you can't fuck me." Alex murmurs in between kisses. "Still might be worth it." Piper retorts. Alex growls and shoves her hand down Pipers panties chuckling when she feels her wetness and Piper moans at the contact. "Really now?" Alex pulls her hand back and is pleased at Pipers whimper of protest.

"Slow down there, Pipes. You really think I'm just gonna give it to you like that?" Alex teases, reaching around to unclasp Piper's bra. After the fabric falls down Piper's shoulders and hits Alex starts to place kisses down her chest and all around her nipple, but never once touching it. "Alex." Piper groans. "Stop teasing." Alex closes her lips around Pipers left nipple and brings her hand up to roll the other one between her fingers, lightly tugging on it. Piper moans at the treatment and arches her back up into Alex's touch. "I love how sensitive your tits are." Alex comments before biting lightly on Piper's left nipple. Piper, lets out a low moan in response, along with tangling her hands in long black locks. Alex moves her mouth to right beside Piper's nipple, sucking the slightly sweaty skin in between her lips, biting down before licking over the sore spot, effectively leaving another mark on Piper's skin. Smirking at her work, Alex kisses back up Piper's neck and jaw line, until she reaches her lips. Piper runs her hands down pale shoulders and around to Alex's bra strap. Alex chuckles lightly as Piper struggles with the clasp.

"Having trouble?" Alex teases. Piper groans and pulls on the strap. "I have never taken a bra off this way." Alex just smirks at her. "Would you just take the fucking thing off?" Piper complains. "Needy." Alex quips reaching around her back to unhook her bra and letting it fall off pale shoulders. Piper moans quietly at the beautiful pair of breasts revealed to her. Piper brings her hands up to cup each breast, feeling their weight in her hands. Piper runs a thumb over each nipple, grinning at the shudder that runs through the dark haired girls body. Piper then grabs each nipple, and tugs slightly, smirking as Alex lets out a low groan. Piper starts kissing down Alex's neck, nipping here and there, and makes her way down to her chest. Piper kisses in between Alex's breasts before loving over to the left one. Alex tangles her hand in blonde locks as Piper places kisses all around her nipple, before finally taking it into her mouth. Piper moans as her mouth encloses around the rock hard nipple. She runs her tongue over it, before nibbling on it slightly. Relishing in the slight moans forcing their way from Alex's mouth, Piper kisses her way over to the right breast, giving it the same treatment.

"Still love my tits, huh kid?" Alex arches an eyebrow at Piper. Piper lets Alex's nipple pop from her mouth as she stands up fully, crashing her lips onto Alex's. "Do you ever shut up?" Piper mumbles in between kisses. "Nope, I've been told I even talk in my sleep." Alex husks back running her hands down Pipers sides to her underwear. "I think it's time for these to go." Alex whispers as she hooks her fingers into the waistband. Piper watches as Alex slowly drags her underwear down to her ankles, waiting for Piper to step out of them, before throwing them across the room. Kneeling down on her knees, Alex starts placing open mouth kisses up Pipers calf muscles, up to her knee, then trailing them back down, switching from leg to leg. Much to Pipers frustration, Alex's kisses never go past her knee, and she keeps it that way for a while, before finally making her way up Pipers toned thighs.

"Alex, hurry up." Piper urges. Alex chuckles and continues leaving kisses and bites on the blondes inner thighs. "Patients is a virtue, kid." Alex tells her before licking the crease wear her thigh meets her center. Alex moans at the taste of the girls wetness on her tongue. "Damn Piper, you are dripping." Alex husks while inhaling the blondes scent. "I'm aware. Maybe you should do something about that." Piper whimpers, growing desperate for the other girls touch. "What should I do Piper?" Alex asks leaning in so Piper can feel her breath on her center. "You know what Alex." Piper groans leaning her head back against the window. "You gotta tell me Pipes. What do you want me to do?" Alex presses on. Piper sighs in frustration, reaching her hand down to releave some of the pressure herself. Piper barely gets to touch her aching clit before Alex smacks her hand away. "Nope, that's my job, when you tell me what you want." Alex scolds. Alex grins as she hears a frustrated whimper leave the girls throat. She knows Piper is close to breaking down and begging, just like Alex wants her to. Alex loves to tease, loves to have a girls body until her control, and loves to torture it until the girl is begging for a release. "Please." Alex smirks as she hears that one word. "Please what Piper?" Alex murmurs. "Please fuck me Alex. I can't take it anymore. Please Al, please." Piper begs and whimpers.

Alex smirks, leans her head down, and licks from her entrance up to her clit, making Piper let out a strangled sounding moan. Alex licks all over, again and again, loving the taste of Piper. Piper reaches one hand down to tangle in Alex's black hair, her body drowning in pleasure. Alex wraps her lips around Piper's clit, sucking it harshly into her mouth, and entering Piper with two fingers. "Oh, fuck, Alex." Piper moans out, arching her back off the window. Alex thrusts her fingers in and out of Piper in a steady pace, switching between licking, sucking, and biting her clit. When Piper moans loudly, at one particularly hard bite, Alex decides to test something out. She runs her free hand up Piper's body, reaching her breasts, Alex twists one nipple harshly and thrusts into Piper harder at the same time. Piper cries out loudly, her head thrown back, her body arching off the glass window behind her, and her hips thrusting towards Alex's hand in earnest. "Hmmm, you like it a little rough don't ya kid." It's more of a statement than a question. Piper feels like shes suffocating in pleasure, her body can't hold still, writhing against the glass behind her, her hands switching from grabbing Alex's hair to grabbing her own breast, or pulling on her own hair, her head lulling side to side, her eyes shut, and her mouth spilling moans, whimpers, and cries of pleasure.

Alex feels Pipers walls start to tighten around her fingers, and she starts thrusting harder into Piper, curling her fingers on every other thrust, and repeatedly flicking her tongue against Pipers clit. Piper starts gasping for air as she feels her orgasm approaching. "Shit, Alex, I'm so close." Piper whimpers, knowing that she needs a little extra something to send her flying over the edge. "Come for me Piper. Now." Alex husks out to her, thrusting her fingers in hard and curling them, sucking Piper's clit harshly, and pinching a nipple with her free hand. All that, is what finally sends Piper over the edge and into her orgasm. Her whole body shakes and her legs threaten to give out beneath her. "Alex!" Piper cries out, pulling roughly on the dark hair in her grasp, to try and keep herself grounded. Pipers toes curl, her body arches and shakes, and a few lone tears make their way out of Piper's eyes at the intensity of her orgasm. Alex thrusts her fingers in slowly during Pipers orgasm to help her ride it out, and when she feels that she is finished, she gently pulls out and starts to lap at the new wetness that the orgasm produced. When Alex gets every drop of Piper's cum, she pulls away and catches Piper as her knees give out. Helping Piper to the floor, Alex leans her back against the window and watches as Piper tries to catch her breath, her chest heaving, trying to fill her lungs back up.

Piper finally starts to catch her breath and runs her hand through her hair. "Shit." She breathes out, laughing lightly. "Well, I guess I don't have to ask how it was, the people on the floor below me probably know." Alex teases. Pipers cheeks flush bright red. "Shut up." Piper murmurs. "No, really, you were holding back on me in the plane, you are loud." Alex exclaims. "Alex, stop!" Piper whines covering her face with her hands. "Don't be embarrassed, I think its hot." Alex says moving to straddle Piper. She pulls Pipers hands off her face and pulls her in for a kiss. Piper responds immediately, pushing her tongue into Alex's mouth. Alex gently pulls Piper from the window and lays her back on the floor, keeping their lips connected. Piper shivers as her naked back hits the cold hard floor, then moans as Alex's mostly naked body covers hers. Piper runs her hands down Alex's back before reaching her panty clad ass. Piper squeezes Alex ass, before tugging on her underwear. "Off." Piper mumbles against Alex's lips. Alex rolls off her, just long enough for her to slip off her soaked underwear, before straddling Piper again.

Alex leans down to kiss Piper again, pushing her thigh in between Pipers legs, making her thigh meet Pipers still sensitive center, and Alex's dripping core meet Piper tone thigh. Alex rocks her hips down into Piper and smiles when she hears her gasp. Piper pulls back from the kiss and looks at Alex. "Alex, I can't yet." Piper gasps, moaning when Alex rolls her hips again. "I think you can." Alex whispers in her ear, continuing to roll her hips into Pipers. "I'm too sensitive." Piper whimpers, though her hips involuntarily roll with Alex's. "Shit." Piper's eyes fall shut as she thrusts into Alex harder. Piper nearly cums again when she hears Alex let out a husky moan, at one of her thrusts. Piper's head spins as she feels Alex's wetness on her thigh, and Alex's thigh rubbing deliciously against her clit. Alex leans down to kiss Piper as the thrust of her hips speeds up a bit and she and Piper both moan into the kiss. "Shit, Alex, I'm gonna cum again." Piper gasps out as she feels the familiar warmth building in her core. "Me too." Alex says as she buries her head in Piper's neck, nipping at it. Piper comes first, her second orgasm of the night hitting her hard. "Alex!" Piper cries out while scratching her nails down Alex's back. That sensation is what throws Alex over the edge, biting down on Piper's shoulder as she moans into it, her arms wrapping around Piper as she cums. They lay on the floor for a while, both of them struggling to catch their breath, Alex finally rolls off of Piper after a while and laughs a little as they lay there. "Whats so funny?" Piper asks her, turning her head to peer at the tall girl. Alex just laughs harder and points at the window. "You left an ass print on my window!"

* * *

Welp, there ya go! I hope you guys like it! I would love to keep this going and write another sequel but, I don't really have another idea. If you have one, tell me it and I will see what I can do! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS! -Samya

P.S. This took a long time because I have been in and out of the hospital for a while. I am doing great now though!


End file.
